A Clumsy Cat and A Geek in Shining Armor
by songbird'ssmile
Summary: Is it true that a Cat always lands on their feet, or sometimes do they need someone to catch them? Cabbie 3 ; Rated T to be safe. Please Read and Review!


**A Clumsy Cat and a Geek in Shining Armor**

**Summary: Is it true that a Cat always lands on their feet, or sometimes do they need someone to catch them? Cabbie 3 ;)**

**Disclaimer: This is you know who and I don't own you know what, so let get on with the well... you know... ;) **

Cat had always been clumsy when it came to love. She would fall in, and out, stumbling from one relationship to the other. And it's true; maybe when they stared out her and Mr. Maybe probably did like each other, but Cat didn't understand love as meant to be more than that; so she continued to fall.

The first time it happened her friends had been there to catch her, pick her up and dust her off. They had even been there the second, third and fourth time. The fifth time nothing was said. The sixth it was barely mentioned. By the seventh it was a merely a reoccurring happenstance, it was the way things were.

Clumsy Cat fell and broke her heart again… Oh, Poor Cat…

Poor Cat indeed…

Cat was strong though: every break healed stronger, every fall made her more resilient, every bruise her heart withstood only made her heart hurt less. But her mistakes didn't teach her not to fall; it taught her to be better at falling. This is when Cat discovered, that if she didn't want to get hurt she had to always land on her feet, because no one was coming to help her up again.

But even careful Cats fall, and no, they don't always land on their feet.

"Leo, Leo, Leo!" Cat called through the nearly empty hall ways of Hollywood Arts. It was about an hour or so since school had ended and very few people were buzzing around, unless they were involved in an after school activity or getting extra help from a teacher or in Cat's case waiting for her boyfriend, Leo, who was her ride home.

It was like this every Thursday Cat would wait in Leo's car until he finished his tutoring sessions for his Tech Theatre class. It usually took an hour and Cat was usually content to wait until Leo came out of the school and took her home. But today Cat couldn't wait to see him; she was so excited. She had just seen the cutest dog in a cat costume, while she was walking to his car after school and she just had to show him. Leo loved dogs and cats. She knew this would make him smile. Maybe even laugh. Maybe he'd even comment on how cute it was. Cat bounced happily to the Tech Theater room. The door was closed.

This made cat curious why was the door closed. It must be so Leo has some quiet to study, she thought. Cat reached to open the door but she hesitated. Leo had told her strictly before not to see him until after his tutoring sessions. He had even repeated it twice for good measure, but Cat was really excited. He couldn't have really meant to never interrupt him especially if it was really important, and to her at least this was really important. So cat's little hand closed around the door handle only for her to be met with and even more confusing curtain of darkness. The Tech Theater room was completely dark. She was about to leave when she heard a noise. It was a muffled "Mmmphf…". Quickly Cat flipped on the lights to see where it came from.

Now two things could have made Cat's eyes grow as large as they did; either the sudden rush of light to the room, or the sight of her best friend Tori Vega looking blissfully, confused and twisted underneath the lean frame of her boyfriend, Leo.

"Oh!" Cat gasped in a sudden exclamation of breath. She felt tears well in her eyes.

"Cat, Oh my god, Cat! I'm sooo…sorry! You weren't supposed to find out; we were just…" Tori stopped, when she felt Leo harsh gaze fell on her.

"Cat what are you doing here? I told… I told you not to come here. I told you that I would get you, when I was done study…" Even after being caught cheating Leo had to affirm himself as the person who had been right.

All cat could do is suck in another harsh gasp. She was falling again. She barely was able to register the words spilling from her Boyfriend's (if you'd venture to call him that) mouth.

"You didn't do… you were told… I told you… I can't be with a… like you… Were Done… Cat I'm breaking up with you" Leo's broken speech met Cat's ears like strong blows. The last one tipped her over the edge.

"Tori get you clothes" was all he said before he left Cat, falling, grasping, for something to keep her up.

"Cat I am so sorry…" she said as she left, only to receive a sharp tug on her arm from Leo. The words only increased her momentum. She was falling. The landing would hurt. Please, please she pleaded. Let somebody catch me.

It might have been minutes it might have been hours; that she'd spent crying, falling, waiting to hit the ground, when she was caught. No, not by a superhero, of a firefighter, but by a Geek in shining armor of course.

Robbie had just finished a play rehearsal in the auditorium. It was for an original play set in medieval England. Robbie played a line less knight. Which was okay; his best words were always said off stage. He had gone back to the Tech Theater room to retrieve his cell phone, when he heard her the crying by that time had died down to whimpering. She had just accepted that the ground was about to hit, when he caught her.

"Cat?" said Robbie softly. His hand found it way to her chin, to lift her face and meet her eyes. She didn't pull away she was weary from crying and her face was etched with tears.

"Cat what happened?" the warm sound of his voice enveloped her. She felt safe, she felt saved.

"Leo…," she explained slowly; her voice was hoarse from crying "He was cheating on me with Tori and I didn't know."

"Oh, Cat how would you have known he was cheating on you?" Cat carefully wiped a tear, half-formed, in her eye; there was no need for it now.

"He, Leo, made it seem like it was my fault. That I shouldn't have interrupted them; that I was wrong! I betrayed him…, Robbie! Leo broke up with me, because I found out he was cheating on me" Robbie wrapped two arms around the tiny red headed girl protectively.

"Cat, her was wrong, it his loss. He cheated on you, Cat. He hurt you. He's the one to blame." Robbie pulled Cat close both of them dangled their feet over the ledge. The one he had just previously saved her from.

"He didn't realize how great you are, how wonderful you are, how perfect you are. Leo didn't love you Cat" There was a long pause, after which Cat spoke, so quietly Robbie had to strain to listen, but once he heard it; the words were crystal clear.

"Robbie, how do you know? How do you know when you really love someone? How do you know when the love you back?" Robbie was taken aback by the question but he understood it and responded as honestly as he could. A true noble knight.

"I don't know, Cat I don't know… exactly how to know when you're in love but I assume it would feel similar to how I feel about you" Cat gasped a sharp breath, but this time it was of surprise not disbelief

She was quiet for a moment. Then she giggled slightly. Then she slowly lifted her head up to place a kiss on his cheek. Which wasn't hard, as they were both pulled so close to each other. There feet dangling over the edge. They were ready to jump, not fall. They couldn't be sure that they would never touch the ground again, but if they did they wouldn't be bruised in hurt. You couldn't get hurt when falling in to genuine love. People give many false bearings to land on but if there's not love the bearings will break and you will continue to fall. The only time a clumsy Cat can ever stop falling is when they finally land on the ground.

"Robbie?" Cat asked quietly to the stunned Knight

"Yes, Cat…? He said wispily

"I think I feel that way too" Robbie smiled and Cat covered his smile with her own and they kissed.

The clumsy Cat had a fear of falling no more now that her Geek in shining armor had caught her and placed her safely on the ground. And they jumped ready to hit the ground running together.

And that was good they'd need each other; someone had to make a Geek into a knight and someone had to catch a clumsy Cat.

**A/N: So this just sorta came to me one day and I know it's really random but I think it kinda cute. Sorry if you didn't like Tori being the one cheating with Leo; it seemed appropriate when I was writing it. I hope they're not too OOC. If you love Cabbie or this fict, Please review! If you have any other comments I'd like to hear those as well, I know I'm no good with grammar. Sooo… Please Read and Review ;)**

**-Song**


End file.
